massfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Mass Effect: Blade of Salvation
Main = Mass Effect: Blade of Salvation is a fan-made storyline created by Anonymous ONI agent, which takes place within the canon Mass Effect storyline. It centers primarily around the exploits of Katzbalger Squad and other small military and mercenary units between the beginning of Mass Effect and the end of Mass Effect 3, though it is not limited to only these characters' stories or that time period alone. |-| Stories = None Yet - Stay Posted |-| Universe = 1655814-mass effect 3 earth trailer image.jpg| CHARACTERS |link=Category:BoS Characters ExoGeni Feros Tower.png| LOCATIONS |link=Category:BoS Locations Mass-Effect-3-Take-Earth-Back-Trailer-FemShep-Version_3.jpg| EVENTS |link=Category:BoS Events X 8 Avenger Assault Rifle 2 by thefirewarriors.png| TECHNOLOGY |link=Category:BoS Technology MassEffect 2008-08-13 12-37-22-09.png| SHIPS |link=Category:BoS Ships|linktext= Systems alliance login by monkeybiziu-d4qj3iu.jpg| ORGANIZATIONS |link=Category:BoS Organizations As Mass Effect: Blade of Salvation takes place within the canon Mass Effect timeline, the Blade of Salvation and canon universes are, for all intents and purposes, one and the same. However, Blade of Salvation adds original, fan-made bits and pieces onto Mass Effect canon. Anything fan-made found within the Blade of Salvation storyline can be found in one of five categories accessible via the above slideshow, in addition to canon subjects expanded upon with fan-created content. |-| Writers = ACTIVE WRITERS INACTIVE WRITERS |-| Rules = In addition to the Mass Effect Fanon Wiki's policies and Manual of Style, users participating in Mass Effect: Blade of Salvation are expected to abide by an additional set of rules, found here. BASIC RULES #Use proper spelling and grammar at all times. (This is already in the site rules, but we are especially picky about spelling and grammar in Blade of Salvation) #Refrain from writing about canon characters. Users are encouraged to create their own characters to write about, though technically it is not required. However, articles on canon subjects may not be created without the permission of a project moderator. #Make good use of external links, in addition to internal links. To create a link to the Mass Effect Wiki, use the following code: (link text) The first time you mention a canon subject in an article, you must provide a link to that subject's article on the Mass Effect Wiki, provided one exists. However, if the subject has an article on this wiki that is part of Blade of Salvation, link to that page instead. #Make sure to place the Blade of Salvation writer template at the top of your articles. You can do this using the following code: In the event that a page has been written by multiple users, the template can accommodate up to four users: The template automatically adds the page to the Mass Effect: Blade of Salvation category, as well as to the user categories of each writer. CANON FRIENDLINESS Since Blade of Salvation is not an alternate universe and is thus directly tied into Mass Effect canon, participants will be expected to follow canon to the best of their ability, and not contradict it. Articles are also required to be as realistic as possible; acceptable breaks from reality as defined by TV Tropes are only considered acceptable in Blade of Salvation if the break in question has been observed in canon Mass Effect works, in which case the break from reality would not contradict the otherwise realistic Mass Effect storyline. If an article does contradict canon or contains unacceptable breaks from reality, Blade of Salvation participants are advised to politely inform the writer of the contradictions, so that the page may be fixed. The writer may either try to fix the issues and contact a project moderator to have them confirm that the issues have in fact been resolved, or they can attempt to argue that the article does not contradict canon or have any unacceptable breaks from reality. If the article's author does not do either of those things within two weeks, the article will be removed from Blade of Salvation by a project moderator. PROJECT MODERATORS Project moderators are Blade of Salvation participants whom have been chosen to help oversee the project and to act as a role model for other participants. Project moderators are chosen based on their behavior and the quality of the content they add to the project, and are appointed by fellow project moderators. What Project Moderators are NOT *Project moderators are NOT administrators. They cannot delete pages, protect pages, hand out bans, or lift bans. However, under certain circumstances, they can ban users from contributing to Blade of Salvation, but it up to the wiki's administration to enforce this. Project moderators do not have any special privileges outside of the Blade of Salvation project. *Project moderators are NOT above the rules. Project moderators will not receive special treatment in the event that they violate the project's policies. Additionally, if they alter the rules in order to justify their actions, they will immediately be banned from contributing to Blade of Salvation. |-| Registration = REGISTRATION GUIDELINES Anyone may try to register for Mass Effect: Blade of Salvation. In order to register, users contact a project moderator on their talk page and leave a link to an example of their writing. You can link to any piece of fiction that you have written, whether it is located on this wiki or not (it doesn't even have to be on a wiki; linking to forums, fanfiction.net, or anything else is just fine, as long as the work is yours). Once you have done that, the project moderator can add your name to list below, and they and the rest of the project moderators will check over your writing to see if it is up to par with our standards. If it is, then you are most likely accepted. However, if there are concerns regarding the user's registration beyond just writing ability, such as behavior concerns, you may still be turned away. But this is unlikely to happen, so don't worry. USER REGISTRATION LIST Category:Mass Effect: Blade of Salvation